freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF World: Halloween Edition
is a troll game which was released on October 28, 2015. On the same day, a "hacker" by the name of lolz_hax (actually Scott Cawthon) "hacked" the site fnafworld.com with a message claiming he had gotten the files for FNaF World and would release it that night. Later, the site was updated with a link to a GameJolt page with the download. Once downloaded, it became clear that it was just a joke by Scott as the game turned out to be a reskin of an earlier game by Scott, Fighter Mage Bard. Scott Cawthon deleted the download link. Difficulty There are three difficulties to the game, which change the player character. Freddy is Easy, Bonnie is Medium, and Chica is Hard. Differences in difficulty to be added later. Items There are several items that can be collected throughout the game, some offering boosts and some functioning as skills in battle. In-Battle The items listed here function as a single action in battle. There is a limited stock of them in the entire game as they were found within the finite number of treasure chests scattered around the map. The player can only hold a maximum of 30 of each. *Bite/Claw/Flap - Basic attack. May poison if the player has the Poison Sword and can deal double damage if the player has the Spike Ball. *AMP Song/Rock Notes/Boom Cakes- Delivers an attack much stronger than the basic Bite/Claw/Flap attack. Will not poison enemies. *Heal Song - Heals Freddy by roughly 25% of his maximum HP. *Faint Notes - Drains HP from the enemy to heal Bonnie. *Regen Cakes - Grants Chica health regeneration. *Boost Song - Greatly boosts offensive and defensive prowess. *Chill Notes - Freezes the enemy, making them unable to move for a few turns. *Blind Cakes - Blind the enemy, greatly increasing the chance of blocking an attack and taking no damage. Boosts The following items all have a passive boost applied to the player. Each one can be found in a shop and costs a certain amount of Gold, which is earned from treasure chests or defeating enemies. Boost items that have been collected can be seen under the status box on the lower left. *Hearts (100 Gold each) - Each heart gives the player more health. Up to three can be found. *Shoes (150 Gold) - Gives the player health regeneration with a rate of one point every two steps. *4-Leaf Clover (177 Gold) - * Poison Sword (300 Gold) - Occasionally inflicts Poison to an enemy. Poison deals damage after each attack from enemy or player. *Katana (900 Gold) - Increases attack. Will turn red upon beating Party Hat B. *Small Shield (50 Gold) - Enables blocking the attack. *Big Shield (750 Gold) - An upgrade for the Shield. Will turn red upon beating Party Hat A. *Spike Ball (850 Gold) - Occasionally causes an attack to deal double damage. Enemies Enemies in the game can be found randomly just by walking. Below is a gallery of every enemy up to date. Each enemy is pictured at full health. Enemy abilities do not scale up while progressing through the game, opting to make stronger enemies specific to later areas. ball boy.png|Ball Boy mad endo.png|Mad Endo cheesehead.png|Cheesehead tangle.png|Tangle prototype.png|Prototype half-bake.png|Half-Bake brow boy.png|Brow Boy anchovy.png|Anchovy madjack.png|MadJack quad endo.png|Quad Endo mudpie.png|Mudpie big jack.png|Big Jack xangle.png|Xangle redbear.png|Redbear mini-p.png|Mini-P security.png|Security purplegeist.png|Purplegeist party hat a.png|Party Hat A party hat b.png|Party Hat B Purplegeist As an obvious play on Purple Guy, Purplegeist serves as the final boss of the game. He has 500 HP, more than any other enemy. It is highly recommended to buy every item possible as he hits hard, and a prolonged fight can make things difficult. The usual strategy is to start the fight with Boost Song/Blind Cake and proceed to do the basic attack until he is poisoned. After that, it's just a matter of using power items (AMP Song/Rock Notes/Boom Cake) and healing items (Heal Song/Faint Notes/Regen Cakes). Upon defeating him, the player is suddenly taken directly to the "The End" screen. *There are also some secret bosses in the form of the Party Hats. Party Hat A Party Hat A can be found soon after the Poison Sword shop. It exists in a small area on the very bottom-left of the map, in front of the pumpkin that resides there. It has the second highest HP of any enemy in the game and seems to have higher defenses than Purplegeist. Defeating it will power up the Big Shield. Party Hat B Party Hat B resides in the second to last area. It is behind a breakable wall that leads to a short "hallway" ending in two chests and can be encountered at the end of it. Its attack seems to be reliant on the player's max HP, dealing ~90% of it as damage. Party Hat B starts the fight with a priority attack, leaving the player at a small amount of health. For those playing as Freddy, at a high enough level, it can be defeated with just a single AMP Song. For those playing as Chica, it must be blinded first, as it cannot be defeated in a single hit. Defeating it will power up the Katana. Trivia *This game is a reskin of one of Scott Cawthon's previous games, Fighter Mage Bard. *Most enemies are parody versions of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise characters, e.g: Tangle, Mini-P, Brow Boy, etc. *Each enemy, aside from Security, has another enemy as a counterpart. **This is assuming Mini-P and Purplegeist are counterparts. *This is the second time Scott has been "hacked". The first time was during Five Nights at Freddy's 3, with the "Troll Game". *The "Xangle" enemy could be a reference to the Chinese mythical monster Xiangliu. *The Party Hat enemies that only appear in specific locations could be a nod to the party hats seen on the tables in the first and second games, and they've also been confirmed to be a nod to the popular RPG fan game "Five Nights at F**kboy's.", most likely referencing the Protection Hats, since they are mini-bosses, but unlike the Protection Hats, they don't guard shops. *If the player idles on the Start screen for 10 seconds, the Troll Song will begin to play. *The enemy, Madjack, looks oddly similar to the character Mad Jack, from Donkey Kong 64. Category:Games